powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Galaxy Prism
Power Rangers Galaxy Prism is a crossover directed by Saban Entertainment/Brands and created by CureKurogane. It is part of CureKurogane's Power Rangers Crossovers. It contains the elements based on Choushinsei Flashman and Kamen Rider Fourze Synopsis Inside the large Milky Way, stood the mighty Solar System, which contained eight planets that orbit the sun. One of the planets is Earth, the only one that has life and water. For many years, the Earth has been attacked by monsters and was defeated by the Power Rangers as we witnessed. We all thought that our planet would be safe from any danger, but we were wrong. We were dead wrong... completely. An evil army called the Zodiac attacked the Earth, right after seeking for a planet to make it their new utopia. They sent their troops to attack the planet, nearly putting everyone in great risk. We thought that we were losing hope as these monsters kept on attacking, but we soon discover that there was a small light of hope. Outside the Solar System, there was a another system which contained five crystallized planets and one large crystallized planet connecting to the five. It was called the Prism system and when it heard the Earth being in danger, the five planets light up and send their power to the big planet, Niji, which sent five lights towards Earth. In the city of Ginzuboro, four college students and one college professor discover the five lights crashing down and discover what the lights were, but they were encountered by the Zodiac and try to battle them, but was outnumbered. But as their determination rises, the five lights revealed to be five jewels from the Prism system, which gave the five warriors the Galaxy Flash Morphers, to have them transform into the Galaxy Prism Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies *Flame Zodiac Knight Leo *Space Elite Rangers Dark Empire Zodiac *Great Zodiac Emperor Scorpio *First Zodiac Empress Libra *General Zodiac Knight Aries *Second Zodiac Knight Sagittarius *Dark Zodiac Magician Taurus Arsenal Transformation Items *Galaxy Flash Morpher◆◆◆◆◆◆ Multi-Shared Weapons *Prism Saber *Prism Blaster Prism Weapons *Prism Cross Guns◆ *Prism Breaker◆ *Prism Arrow◆ *Prism Star Sword◆ *Prism Wand◆ *Prism Crossbow◆ Prism Vulcan *Rainbow Vulcan Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Astro Vulcan◆ **Green Nebula Vulcan◆ **Blue Cosmic Vulcan◆ **Yellow Starlight Vulcan◆ **Pink Heaven Vulcan◆ **Violet Nova Vulcan◆ Zords *Rainbow Nova Prism Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rainbow Prism Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Astro Prismzord 1◆ ***Nebula Prismzord 2◆ ***Cosmic Prismzord 3◆ ***Starlight Prismzord 4◆ ***Heaven Prismzord 5◆ ***Nova Prism Megazord◆ ****Nova Prismzord 6◆ Episodes *'Episode 001:' Prism Flash! *'Episode 002:' History of the Prism System *'Episode 003:' Power of the Prismzords *'Episode 004:' Return of the Black Lagoon (Rokuro focus) *'Episode 005:' Point of No Return *'Episode 006: '''Vision or No Vision *'Episode 007: Heart of a Warrior '''(Gourry focus) *'Episode 008:' Brains or Brawn *'Episode 009: '''Biker Brawl *'Episode 010: Soul of a God '''(Hiyori focus) *'Episode 011: '''In It to Win It *'Episode 012: All or Nothing *'''Episode 013: Brother, My Brother (Goten focus) *'Episode 014:' The Other Side *'Episode 015:' Much Ado About Teamwork *'Episode 016: '''Skill of a Cat '(Kaede focus)' *'Episode 017:' One Way or No Way *'Episode 018:' Shotgun *'Episode 019: Foul Play *'Episode 020: '''Opposites Attract *'Episode 021: The Power of Nova, Part 1 (Sheena debut) *'Episode 022:' The Power of Nova, Part 2 (Sheena debut) *'Episode 023:' Lights, Camera, Action! *'Epidode 024:' Trash Talk *'Episode 025:' Scare Fest *'Episode 026:' Ninja Instincts (Sheena focus) *'Episode 027:' Virtual Madness *'Episode 028: '''New Prism Power *'Episode 029:' Supernova *'Episode 030:' Space Power '(Galaxy Prism and Space Elite crossover)' Trivia *''Power Rangers Galaxy Prism takes place after the events of Power Rangers Royal Champions, but like in the other crossover series, the series takes place in a different city. *Galaxy Prism is heavily based on Choushinsei Flashman because of the colored planets and the transformation/morph (i.e. Prism Flash!), but it's also based on Kamen Rider Fourze because of the antagonists being Zodiacs. *Since Power Rangers Galaxy Prism is dubbed in English, the Japanese dub is under the name'' Ginga Sentai Nijiman''. *Power Rangers Galaxy Prism will have a team-up episode with MP6's Power Rangers Space Elite because of their Sentai names being "Ginga Sentai". Gallery Ginga Sentai Nijiman.png|Galaxy Prism Rangers (Core 5) NijiViolet.png|Violet Nova Prism Ranger Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Galaxy Prism